


A-Sian

by kiracratcos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Algebra is amazing, Hinata is smart, low-key got the problems online because I'm not smart
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiracratcos/pseuds/kiracratcos
Summary: Хината чувствовал, как все его тело зудит от мысли о вычислениях. Цифры прыгали перед глазами, складываясь в ответы. Он знал их, знал ответы! Примеры такие простые, словно их для детей придумали!
Kudos: 4





	A-Sian

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A-Sian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918029) by [neonpolitann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonpolitann/pseuds/neonpolitann). 



Математический склад ума не был чем-то особенным для семьи Хинаты. Его отец всегда был строг с ним, всегда заставлял учиться и приговаривал: «Ты же А-зиат*, правильно?». И громко смеялся.

 ***** А – самая высокая оценка в буквенной системе оценивания. Отец Хинаты шутит, что они А-зиаты, так что должны учиться хорошо.

Предмет, который Хината ненавидел всей душой – английский. Его просто невозможно учить! Слова, которые звучат абсолютно одинаково, но имеют разное значение и/или пишутся по-разному? Бред какой-то. 

Забавно, что он справлялся со сложными уравнениями, которые в его возрасте мало кто мог решить, но не мог запомнить, что «knight» и «night»** – абсолютно разные слова!

 ****** Эти слова, хоть и пишутся по-разному, но читаются абсолютно одинаково «найт», первое означает рыцарь, а второе ночь.

Хината никогда не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал об этом. Кагеяма, Нишиноя и Танака, наверное, просто бы заорали в недоверии и обозвали бы его предателем. Именно поэтому он просто прятал свой табель и говорил, что едва сдал, а иногда, что вообще провалил тест. Только дома Шоё доставал его и хвалился маме своими успехами. 

Со временем он перестал бояться, что друзья его бросят, но все равно не хотел поднимать эту тему. Если раньше он говорил: «Я не сдал», то теперь просто отмахивался простым: «Сделал всё, что смог», что в принципе не было неправдой. Никто не знал всей правды, так что Хината врал, но не полностью.

Но стоило третьегодкам заговорить в клубной комнате про одну сложную задачку, Хината чуть не подпрыгнул в восторге. 

– Не понимаю, они хотят, чтобы мы знали ответ на это? – пробормотал Асахи, смотря на листок, а Суга лишь вздохнул. 

– Не думаю, что они действительно считают, что мы ответим, – ответил Суга, посмотрел на Даичи, который лишь пожал плечами. – Вы только послушайте! «Уравнение 24x в квадрате + 25x - 47, разделенное на ax - 2, равно - 8x - 3 - 53, разделенное на ax - 2, верно для всех значений x, не равных 2 / a, где A - последовательны. Чему равно A?» Кто-то вообще может это решить? – Асахи вздохнул, стоило Суге закончить читать.

– И следующее! «Если 3x - y = 12, какому значению равно 8x деленного на 2y».

Хината чувствовал, как все его тело зудит от мысли о вычислениях. Цифры прыгали перед глазами, складываясь в ответы. Он знал их, знал ответы! Примеры такие простые, словно их для детей придумали!

Он повернул голову и посмотрел в тетрадь. Ему хочется сказать ответы, но что же его держит? То, что Кагеяма и второгодки в комнате? Или что даже Тсуккишима не может решить и теперь ворчит? Может, он просто переживает о реакции? Кто знает, но прямо сейчас:

– Минус три, – сказал он, и все посмотрели в его сторону. – П-первое, – уточнил он, отводя взгляд: – минус три…

Даичи моргнул, Суга приподнял бровь, а Асахи склонил голову в сторону. Тсуккишима выглядел не убежденным, Ямагучи пытался понять, не привиделось ли это ему. Танака с Нишиноей издавали непонятные звуки, а Кагеяма завершил пантомиму морганием.

Лицо Хинаты вспыхнуло от беспокойства и смущения. 

Третьегодки переглянулись:

– А второе? – спросил Сугавара, склоняя голову. Он застигнул Хинату врасплох, но тот сразу же ответил:

– Два в степени двенадцать, – пробормотал он, вздрогнул, когда Даичи отодвинул стул. – Это ответ.

– Ты уверен? – спросил Тсуккишима. – Он мог просто придумать числа.

Сугавара хмыкнул, несколько секунд посмотрел в потолок и улыбнулся:

– Может быть, но у меня хорошее предчувствие.

Это была ложь во благо, что-то словно заставило его сказать именно так.

**ಊಊಊ**

С того случая прошло два дня, и Сугаваре не терпелось узнать, правильными ли были ответы Хинаты, и если да, то… вот тут-то они и не были уверенны, что делать.

Когда они получили работы, оцененные на «100», то убедились, что Хината что-то скрывал.

Асахи бормотал что-то о том, что Хината был человеком-калькулятором, чем очень смешил Сугу. К счастью, в клубной комнате были только Хината и Нишиноя.

– Хината… – заговорил Даичи. Хината подпрыгнул и развернулся к ним, дернувшись назад. Сугавара обеспокоенно смотрел на железную стойку в сантиметре от его головы. – Ты что-то скрываешь?

– Да! Нет!

– Так что?

Хината поджал губы, смотря в пол, и сцепил пальцы в замок.

– Э… ответы… правильные, да? – Сугавара просто показал ему работы с оценками.

– Шое! Ты не угадывал? – закричал Нишиноя, недоверчиво смотря на младшего, который покрылся румянцем. 

– Я… я был на домашнем обучении в детстве. Часто отвлекался, так что учителям было сложно со мной, – голос Хинаты стал тише из-за смущения. – Папа всегда заставлял меня решать сложные примеры. В математике я один из лучших, но английский все еще отстой, – закончил он с нервным смешком, а Сугавара и Даичи переглянулись. – Он всегда говорил, что «ты же А-зиат», – рассмеялся он.

– Могу я посмотреть твой табель?

– Думаю… да?

Хината повернулся и расстегнул рюкзак. Пока он копался в нем, большинство уже пришли на тренировку. 

– Вот, держи, – он передал листок Сугаваре. Даичи и Нишиноя заглядывали из-за его плеча.

– На что вы там смотрите? – спросил Танака.

– Математика 98, физика 92, современная литература 86, английский…. 42.

– Шое! Не знал, что ты хорош в поэзии! – Нишиноя смотрел на Хинату широкими глазами. – Н-ну, в японской поэзии, – добавил он, потирая затылок.

– Это что… табель Хинаты? – Сугавара подтверждающе хмыкнул в ответ. – То есть это значит… 

– ТЫ ПРАВДА РЕШАЛ ПРИМЕРЫ ТРЕТЬЕГОДКАМ?! – закричал Танака так, что Хината подпрыгнул и быстро кивнул.

Сугавара поднял глаза и улыбнулся.


End file.
